


don't be shy

by bvssbot, jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut, shy!seongwoo, stripper!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: There is something – something just so breathtaking and beautiful about the dude, Seongwoo can’t help but let his gaze linger, let his eyes wander and take notice of the way the guy’s muscle tense while he does a body roll and then proceeds to jump down the stage.Or: Daniel is a stripper and Seongwoo thinks he is the hottest human being he has ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jaehwan, no!“ Seongwoo whines as he looks at the way his best friend is smiling smugly at him with the least innocent look in his eyes. “Seriously, no! I have an exam in like three days, I need to study!” 

“Dude, you and me both know you have already studied,” Jaehwan replies. “Plus, the idea is not even mine.” 

Seongwoo stops glaring at Jaehwan only to look at him questioningly instead. 

“It was Minki’s suggestion.” 

As soon as he hears that Minki is the one who planned this, Seongwoo knows he is fucked. 

  
*** 

Seongwoo doesn’t know how he got there. At all. 

He stares at the dimly lit room, taking notice of various poles scattered across the room, different men, in very different states of undressed, dancing on them while some customers throw money at them and yell in pleasure. In the middle of the whole mess, there is a big stage, a few dancers performing a difficult hip hop inspired choreography and simultaneously taking off their clothes, displaying their well-defined muscles. 

Seongwoo already hates the fact that he can never win over Minki – he isn’t even sure why Minki, even though he is so much shorter and skinnier than Seongwoo, always manages to manhandle him into the tightest skinny jeans he owns and into his most revealing, Seongwoo’s collarbone is almost completely visible, shirt. 

As he looks around the big room again, he notices how out of place he feels. 

It’s uncomfortable, Seongwoo doesn’t seem to fit in with the crowd – but neither do Jaehwan and Minki for that matter – being one of the few college aged men in between of a handful of business men and countless of middle-aged woman and sorority girls trying to have a wild night out. 

“How did you even find this place?” Seongwoo hears himself ask. 

“Through a friend,” Minki answers, smirking at him. “We share the same Philosophy course and he told me that he works here as a bartender, then he invited me over once and after seeing all the hot boys, I couldn’t help but come again.” 

Jaehwan snorts beside Seongwoo, mumbling an “of course” under his breath and laughing. 

“Anyway, let’s get some action, yeah?” Jaehwan wiggles his eyebrows at him and Seongwoo already wants to die because this, loud music, half naked people and drunkards, are so not his thing. “Come on, don’t start sulking already!” 

“I’m not sulking…” Seongwoo sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Minki throws him a look that says he is not kidding anyone before grabbing Seongwoo by the hand and literally dragging him towards the bar, where, of fucking course, another dude, topless and with one of the most handsome faces Seongwoo has ever seen, is standing, mixing drinks and handing them out either to waiters or costumers, who are directly waiting at the bar. 

“Minhyun!” Minki greets with an over-the-top wink. “Have you missed me?” 

“I saw you yesterday, Minki,” Minhyun smiles. “But yeah, of course. How are you? Are these your friends you talked about?” 

“Yes, this is Jaehwan and this is Seongwoo,” Minki introduces them, pointing at each of them. “Mind giving us some high-quality drinks?” 

Minhyun nods and starts on their drinks – Seongwoo can see him pouring a _damn lot_ of vodka in three glasses and then adding some orange juice on top. He hears Minki complain beside him, saying something about how plain the drinks are. 

When Minhyun puts the drinks on top of the bar, Jaehwan and Minki immediately take a hold of one of the glasses and start walking towards one of the tables where a guy, half-naked obviously, is already waiting for them with a seductive smile. 

“Aren’t you going to join them?” Minhyun’s voice snaps him out of it. 

Seongwoo looks back at his friends, who have already handed the man a few won bills, and then at the bar and decides that no, no way in hell is he “joining them”. 

“Nope,” he pops the “p” as he sits down on a bar stool. 

He reaches out for his drink and takes a sip, taking comfort in the way the alcohol burns his throat. 

“This is not really my kind of place, so…” Seongwoo adds when he notices Minhyun staring at him with amusement in his eyes. 

Minhyun nods then, reaching out to get something that’s under the bar and then pops a straw into Seongwoo’s glass, making him look up to see that the bartender has already moved to the other side of the bar to make someone else’s drink. 

He laughs and begins to play with the straw, thankful for the distraction. Seongwoo watches as the ice cubs swivel around in his vodka orange, watching as they slowly melt. 

“I’m assuming you also go to university since you are friends with Minki and all,” he looks up to see Minhyun leaning on the bar. “What’s your major?” 

Seongwoo answers the question easily, saying he is majoring in business, accounting to be precise, to fulfill his parents' dreams, but he does add that he likes accounting well enough too, and when he is done, he asks the same question to Minhyun, who tells him all about how difficult it is to study medicine – and having to take a philosophy course, which Minhyun says he doesn’t get at all, just to get those extra points he knows he’ll need to graduate. 

He enjoys their simple small talk, relieved that he has someone to distract him in this place. 

“I’ll come back in a second, just need to prepare some drinks,” Minhyun tells him with an apologetic smile. 

Seongwoo waves him off and turns around in his bar stool to try and find Jaehwan and Minki. He looks at the table he had last seen them sitting in but they are not there. Then his eyes wander towards the area surrounding the stage, Minki and Jaehwan, however, are nowhere to be found. 

As he is just about to go back to his drink, maybe play with the straw a little bit more, something – or better someone – dancing on one of the poles in the very near vicinity of the bar catches his attention. 

The guy is dancing to the beat, hips swaying lazily from one side to the other as he holds eye contact with the girls who are cheering him on with high-pitched squeals and wads of money in their hands. 

There is something – _something just so breathtaking and beautiful_ about the dude, Seongwoo can’t help but let his gaze linger, let his eyes wander and take notice of the way the guy’s muscle tense while he does a body roll and then proceeds to jump down the stage. 

He goes towards one of the girls, his fingers going under the waistband of his black briefs and making space for the girl to put in the money. 

When she does so, he smirks at her and touches her legs, positioning them so that he can sit on them. Seongwoo unconsciously licks his lips at the sight, eyes straying to the guy’s lips, he is biting them and then, it almost looks like he is doing the same as Seongwoo, swiping his tongue over them to wet them and that’s when Seongwoo notices it – fuck. 

They are making eye contact. 

His cheeks start to burn up, embarrassment from being caught ogling at the guy settling deep down in his chest, and Seongwoo already knows he is blushing, already knows that his ears are probably the same shade of red too, because _the guy_ is looking directly at him while smirking at him, as if he knows that Seongwoo thinks he’s hot and well-built and just over all perfect. Then the dude has the audacity to fucking _wink_ and Seongwoo really cannot deal with this, cannot deal with the way the guy quirks an eyebrow at him in question and then proceeds to send him the dirtiest, most suggestive smile ever. 

He is mortified, he wishes the ground could just swallow him up whole because Seongwoo really just has been caught ogling the guy, has been caught checking him out like the loser he is, oh my God. 

But even as he begs himself to keep his eyes off the dude, to not make the same mistake twice, his eyes develop a mind of their own and are back on him in less than five seconds, watching as the guy grinds on top of the girl while still staring at Seongwoo, glancing up to him every once in a while, to make sure that Seongwoo is still looking, still paying attention to him. 

Of course, Seongwoo is still watching him, even if he feels mortified and he is pretty sure the blush from before is still on his face. He doesn’t stop gazing at him just yet because the guy has the broadest shoulders, the cutest of smiles _and_ the most intense, seductive gaze Seongwoo has seen in his whole life. 

They do this for a while – Seongwoo isn’t sure if he is just feeling delusional and imagining that the dude sends him some _very, very suggestive_ looks, sometimes even does especially sinful moves while holding Seongwoo’s gaze, but then Seongwoo finds himself too flushed, too into this thing – whatever this thing is – and turns around, willing his heart to calm down and the redness on his face to disappear. 

At some point Seongwoo stares into his drink for too long and spaces out, thankfully not thinking about the guy, he is, however, startled by a hand on his lower back not long after. 

He flinches in his seat, almost gets whiplash while looking for the person who had touched him. 

When he actually looks up and faces the person, he recognizes him as the guy from the pole and then, like three seconds later, also notices the fact that he is still only in his underwear, black briefs still defining his leg muscles perfectly. 

It makes Seongwoo nervous because he’s trying his best not to check the dude out but, like always, he fails at any of his attempts to be normal and scans him up and down, noting that from up close he looks even better, even more broad and handsome and wow, he is smirking down at Seongwoo with a knowing look. 

Seongwoo just really wants to die out of embarrassment. 

He is ready to flee the scene, the blush he had just achieved to ban from his face, coming back again in full force – even his nervous habit of fidgeting with his fingers is coming out now, perfect. 

“Hey,” the guy breathes out. 

Shit, Seongwoo hadn’t even taken notice of how close they are standing – well, in Seongwoo’s case, sitting – to each other. 

The guy’s legs are pressed up against Seongwoo’s and his face is just above his, too, their lips way too near, so close Seongwoo could just lean in and kiss the guy senseless, so close Seongwoo could wrap his arms around the guy’s shoulder and leave a trail of wet kisses along his neck, leave tiny marks along the guy’s pale skin. 

“Uh,” is the only thing Seongwoo manages to say – he really needs to get a grip. 

The other, however, doesn’t laugh at him or make fun of him like Seongwoo expected him to. 

Instead he smiles at Seongwoo with the most adorable smile – and, hey, how fucking dare he look so cute after having looked like a walking Greek God with the sexiest stare ever just minutes ago. 

“Is this the impact I have on you?” the dude asks with a glint of amusement in his eyes. “I’m Daniel, Kang Daniel, by the way.” 

“Ong Seongwoo,” he mumbles, hands coming up to his ears to try and cool them down. 

The guy – Daniel, Seongwoo notes – though reaches out for his hands and takes them in his own. Daniel laughs, fingers intertwining themselves with Seongwoo’s as he takes a closer look to Seongwoo’s ears. 

“Don’t cover them up,” Daniel says with the brightest smile that then turns into a wink. “I like seeing how much I fluster you.” 

“W-What?” Seongwoo stutters, his face feeling hotter than ever before. 

“I said,” the guy leans in and lets his lips brush against the shell of Seongwoo’s ear, lips nibbling at it for only the tiniest of seconds. “I like seeing how much I fluster you.” 

Seongwoo feels a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, goosebumps forming all over his body as he feels the warmth that Daniel emits, feels Daniel’s muscles press against his own chest and Daniel’s hand rest on Seongwoo’s waist like it belongs there. 

“So, _Seongwoo_ ,” the way Daniel says his name makes Seongwoo feel things, so many things he is sure are not appropriate for a strip club, he wants the boy to say it again, wants to hear Daniel moan it right into Seongwoo’s ear while they – “What brings you to this strip club?” 

“Well, I – my friends… they actually forced me to come,” Seongwoo answers, he really wants to look at Daniel’s eyes, really, but somehow his gaze lingers on his lips instead. 

“Your friends, huh?” Daniel repeats. 

Seongwoo nods. 

He feels so incredibly shy because he knows Daniel is looking down at him, because he knows Daniel is _right there_ , in Seongwoo’s personal space, and he wants him to come closer but he can’t say it, sure that he would probably just make an idiot out of himself again. 

“Can I join you here while you wait for them then?” the boy asks, the softest of smiles on his face. 

“S-sure, take a seat,” Seongwoo motions at the free bar stool next to his. 

Daniel does as he is told but not without taking a hold of the furniture and tugging it towards them so he can sit closer to Seongwoo. He plops down on it and then, three seconds later, smiles at Seongwoo so brightly Seongwoo thinks he might go blind. 

Suddenly Daniel is taking a hold of Seongwoo’s right leg with the two of his, pressing their thighs against each other and wow – Daniel’s hand feels so big as he holds onto Seongwoo’s knee softly. 

“How’s your drink?” he asks, pointing at Seongwoo’s Vodka Orange with his free hand. “Is it good?” 

“It’s good, yeah,” Seongwoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion but answers nonetheless. “Uh, do you… w-want a sip?” 

“Yeah, why, thank you for the offer,” Daniel smirks and takes the glass in his, yes definitely, big hand. After swallowing the liquid, a moan escapes his mouth – it sounds so sinful to Seongwoo’s ears, he wants to be the one to make Daniel moan, he wants to be the person that makes such ungodly noises leave Daniel’s plumb lips. “I love your choker by the way, it fits you really well.” 

Daniel leaves the glass back on the bar and reaches out with his long, slender fingers for said clothing item, slipping his fingers under it and tugging at the choker softly. 

Seongwoo bites his lips in his try to not let a pleased groan out at the touch, at the way Daniel is looking at him as if he was the most beautiful human on earth, as if Seongwoo is the person Daniel has been looking for all night. 

The boy pulls at the choker again, this time harder though, so much harder that it has Seongwoo falling forward, it has him having to brace himself on Daniel’s firm thighs. 

Daniel smirks at him as his face comes closer to Seongwoo’s. He can already feel Daniel’s breathe on his lips, his heart is thundering against his chest in anticipation as he looks at how Daniel bites his lips before taking the final step and coming even closer to Seongwoo. 

But Daniel’s lips only brush against his for a millisecond because suddenly Minki’s shrill voice is bringing him back to reality. 

“Seongwoo! Seongwoo!” Minki yells excitedly running towards him. 

He hates his life so, so much. And his friends too, he should get himself some new fucking friends. 

Jaehwan is staggering and laughing like a lunatic behind Minki, which ironically is not even an indication of how much he has drunk today, while clapping and rejoicing in Seongwoo’s pain of being cockblocked. 

Seongwoo turns around to look at his friends, his back to Daniel now, and he glares at them with every fiber of his being. 

“So, I guess these are your friends?” Daniel, once again, whispers right into his ear, biting it softly while snaking an arm around Seongwoo’s waist and then resting his chin on his shoulder – he even dares to press an open-mouthed kiss against Seongwoo’s neck, making Seongwoo stifle a moan, and Seongwoo is definitely very turned on now. He needs Daniel to do something about it, like right now. “They’re cute.” 

“Cute, my ass,” Seongwoo sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, your ass is very cute too,” Daniel agrees readily. 

And yep, the blush is back on Seongwoo’s face. He really just wants to be able to live his life in peace for like two seconds, why can’t they let him do that, huh? 

“Seongwoo, Seongwoo!” Jaehwan screams this time. “We’re going now. Are you leaving too?” 

He is about to answer but then he just leaves his mouth open because…. What is he supposed to tell them? “Yes, I’m going with you, bye super-hot dude that I kind of like” or “Nah, I’m staying and hanging out with this dude I just met today and I definitely find attractive, even if I don’t know if he likes me too, if I don’t come back home tomorrow morning, I probably died in a ditch?”. 

It seems like he doesn’t even have to respond because Daniel does it for him. 

“No, he’s waiting for my shift to end and coming with me tonight,” he says with the proudest smirk, which is somehow definitely, very attractive. 

Seongwoo registers what Daniel says only after a few seconds, after he stops being distracted by Daniel’s lips again, and practically flails out of Daniel’s embrace to look at him with the most surprised look because what? Did he really just practically invite Seongwoo for a – a night at Daniel’s place? Or maybe, a one-night stand? 

Seriously, what? 

“Okay then, have fun!” Minki replies. 

Jaehwan and him leave in a mess of wavering limbs, waving hands and wiggling eyebrows and Seongwoo really, really, really needs new friends. 

“You’ll wait for me, right?” Daniel snaps him out of his thoughts. 

Seongwoo blushes again then, trembling at the way he can feel Daniel’s breath fanning against his neck. His ears feel like they are on fire and Seongwoo is not sure what to say, if to agree or not, but really, he knows there is no way he is declining the offer so he nods, eyes still wide open. 

Daniel smiles at him again, and wow, he has the cutest bunny teeth, what the fuck? 

“I’ll see you outside in ten minutes then?” 

Seongwoo nods again. 

*** 

He stands outside of the club for a while, taking comfort in the light breeze that is hitting his skin and watching as costumer after costumer leave the club with loud laughter and bright smiles. 

For an unexplainable reason Seongwoo feels nervous. 

It’s not like he hasn’t done this before – he has had countless of one-night stands with both, men and women, but Daniel just has this aura, this weirdly addicting energy that makes Seongwoo shy and nervous and just over all a mess because Daniel is this beautiful dude, who apparently strips like a God, and does body rolls like a damn pro, but he also has the cutest of smiles and Seongwoo just feels like he is losing his mind, like Daniel is making him lose his mind because he makes Seongwoo’s heart hammer against his chest in excitement and Seongwoo’s thoughts clutter out of nervousness. 

“Oh! You really stayed!” Daniel exclaims as he walks out of the club. 

And even with clothes on he looks fucking ethereal. 

He is wearing a simple white t-shirt, a plaid shirt and some basic ripped jeans but Daniel still looks like he just came straight out of a photo shoot with the way he is grinning at Seongwoo and licking his lips as he checks Seongwoo out – why is he even checking Seongwoo out? 

Daniel is standing right in front of him, unmoving and just letting his eyes linger on Seongwoo’s, now very exposed, collarbone. 

Seongwoo starts to fidget after the one-minute mark passes. He feels self-conscious under Daniel’s stare, so he starts to tap his foot and playing with his fingers because what is Daniel looking at so intently? 

“I really just want to kiss your collarbone,” Daniel suddenly blurts out, and for a moment, he looks just as taken aback as Seongwoo feels but he schools his features rapidly and smirks instead. “And see if your blush continues under your shirt.” 

“Do it then,” Seongwoo’s voice is hoarse, raw as he pleads Daniel with his eyes to do something – to make this weird concoction of lust, excitement and anticipation in Seongwoo stop. 

“I will,” Daniel whispers as he comes closer to Seongwoo, teasingly nuzzling his nose into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck and licking a line up until he reaches Seongwoo’s ears and then goes back down to Seongwoo’s Adams apple, biting at the skin softly only to then relieve the pain with a quick swipe of his tongue. Suddenly he stops and Seongwoo can’t help the whine that escapes his lips. “But let’s go to my house first, yeah?” 

Seongwoo glares at him for a moment before huffing. 

“I’m calling a taxi,” he says, already taking his phone out and dialing the taxi central’s number. “So we can get there faster.” 

Daniel smiles, showing his agreement. 

While the phone rings, Daniel takes a step closer to him and unknowingly, Seongwoo holds his breathe and bares his neck, giving Daniel free access – and hey, Daniel seems to enjoy the way Seongwoo is so submissive because he starts to leave open-mouthed kisses against his neck, his hands gripping Seongwoo’s waist tightly and pressing Seongwoo’s body against Daniel’s. 

“Hello! Where do you need your taxi to pick you up from?” a woman on the other line asks, obviously annoyed after having to repeat it for the third time. 

“Oh – uh, where are we?” Seongwoo says, biting his lips as he feels Daniel’s hand coming dangerously close to the rim of Seongwoo’s pants. 

Daniel detaches his lips from Seongwoo only for a second, he says the address as fast as he can and then goes back to leaving a hickey right where Seongwoo’s neck and shoulder meet. 

“It will be there in a second!” the lady ends the call without saying another word more. 

To her credit, it really arrives quickly. 

Seongwoo and Daniel, both, whine when they separate but they still walk over to the car in a calm manner, Daniel’s hand resting on Seongwoo’s ass and squeezing it softly, making Seongwoo glare at him for teasing him like that. 

Daniel just smirks back at him as he opens the door for Seongwoo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo it is i again with more porn.... me n alejandra dmed each other once for the first time since we became mutuals n this au kinda just happened. this is my first time ever collabing on a fic n honestly i didn't expect it to end up being long. hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it, or at least half as much lol  
> title from crush n sik-k’s don’t be shy  
> 

Daniel kisses Seongwoo as soon as he tells the taxist his home address, not caring that they are those assholes that make it awkward for the driver. Seongwoo kisses back right away, his hands flying to Daniel's t-shirt and fisting the material. Daniel tilts his head and cups Seongwoo's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb as he sucks on Seongwoo's bottom lip. Daniel is surprised to realize that Seongwoo knows what he's doing, not shying away for once and kissing Daniel in a way that suggests Seongwoo's had practice before. Seongwoo clings onto Daniel, his lips soft on Daniel's but tongue hot and slick.

Daniel feels dizzy when he draws back just a tad and their breaths mend together. Seongwoo's eyes linger on Daniel's lips as he wets them, before shooting up to meet his eyes. Daniel lets a lazy smirk tug the corner of his mouth up. Seongwoo is the first to lean in this time, his hands moving up to Daniel's shoulders and gripping the collar of his shirt, his tongue twirling against Daniel's. By the time the taxi slows down, Daniel has almost climbed into Seongwoo's lap. He pulls back, admiring the bright red color of Seongwoo's lips for a second, and pays for the ride, climbing out on the street with Seongwoo's hand in his without waiting for change.

Daniel kisses Seongwoo in the elevator too, pinning him to one of the walls, fingers sliding under his choker and caressing the skin there. He can feel Seongwoo's hands roam around his body, feeling him up through the shirt. Seongwoo makes little noises into the kiss and it spurs Daniel into pushing his thigh between Seongwoo's legs, hands falling from his neck to his waist. He pushes his knee up and swallows Seongwoo's moan.

Daniel doesn't keep his hands - and lips - to himself even when they arrive on his floor. Daniel latches onto Seongwoo's back, kissing his neck while guiding him to the door to his apartment with hands exploring Seongwoo's lithe waist under the shirt. Daniel has a faint wish to push him into the wall and get on his knees, suck Seongwoo off 'till he's coming down Daniel's throat. The thought is so hot, Daniel has to force himself to stop kissing Seongwoo to finally key in the code to his front door.

They stop in the middle of Daniel's living room when he takes off his shirt as well as the tee under it. Seongwoo blushes again, and Daniel puts his hands on the back of Seongwoo's head, making Seongwoo meet his eye. Seongwoo's lips are wet, eyes hooded and irises blown up, and Daniel thinks about how he wants to ruin him, make him moan and ask for more. He's been wanting that ever since he met Seongwoo's gaze back at the club.

Seongwoo's hands are a bit cold on Daniel's naked skin, sending shivers down his body, but it's such a nice contrast to how hot Daniel feels, he doesn't dare to complain. He kisses Seongwoo again with renewed hunger, their teeth clicking. Daniel slides his hands down Seongwoo's body and gropes his ass, kneading it through the material of Seongwoo's jeans. It makes Seongwoo jump a bit, but he kisses back enthusiastically, pushing his ass back into Daniel's hands.

Daniel breaks the kiss and noses along Seongwoo's cheekbone before sucking his earlobe inside his mouth, teeth scraping it just a bit.  
"Mm," Daniel lets go and breathes out. "I could fuck you right here," he murmurs and kisses behind Seongwoo's ear.  
"Shit," Seongwoo rasps as his nail scratch Daniel's chest.  
He chuckles, "Bend you over that sofa, huh?" he nods at his own couch and smirks. The image of Seongwoo bent over the armrest that pops up in his mind isn't that bad.  
"Wait! Wait--" Seongwoo whispers, breathing heavily, eyes glued to Daniel's lips.  
"C'mon," Daniel says and feels Seongwoo's hand slide down his forearm and grab one of Daniel's own that is still on Seongwoo's ass.

Daniel leads them into his bedroom but doesn't get to say or do anything before Seongwoo sits on the edge of the bed, Daniel in-front of him, and starts wantonly undoing Daniel's jeans.

"You're skillful," Daniel says, the speed Seongwoo's hands work with the button and the zipper both amusing and turning him on.

Seongwoo visibly shivers at that and meets Daniel's eye as he takes his dick out of his underwear. He looks down and freezes for a second which almost makes Daniel laugh, but then grabs Daniel around the base and pulls the foreskin back as he takes the head inside his mouth. Daniel's hand flies to Seongwoo's hair immediately and grips it as Seongwoo hollows his cheeks and sucks him in deeper. Seongwoo's tongue is lapping under the head inside his mouth and it makes Daniel moan lowly as he lets Seongwoo do the work, eyes not leaving him even for a second.

Seongwoo looks beautiful with a dick stretching his thin lips, eyelashes falling prettily on his cheekbones, soft hair moving just a tad as Seongwoo bobs his head. Daniel cards his fingers through it and brushes Seongwoo's fringe back from his forehead, making him look up.

"Seongwoo, keep sucking," Daniel says, and Seongwoo obediently swallows all of Daniel's length with vigour.

Daniel watches Seongwoo take Daniel's dick out of his mouth and lick the underside of it, all whilst maintaining eye contact. Daniel thinks about how fucking shameless Seongwoo looks right now even though he's been blushing all evening. It makes Daniel only want him even more, want to see Seongwoo come undone under him, writhe in pleasure as Daniel fucks him.

He slides his thumb under Seongwoo's choker and tugs on it when Seongwoo sucks him in again. It makes Seongwoo choke but he recovers quickly and works his mouth even more eagerly, eyes falling shut.

"You're doing so good, baby. Had a lot of practice, huh? Or are you a natural-- fuck!" Daniel grunts when Seongwoo slurps down his length, hollowing his blushing cheeks.

Daniel is still curious if the blush on Seongwoo's face goes beyond his neck, but with the way Seongwoo is sucking him off they won't get to anything before Daniel comes.

"Want to fuck you already, babe," he says, tugging on Seongwoo's choker again, eyes falling to his exposed collarbones.

It makes Seongwoo moan around his cock, hand that is holding onto the back of Daniel's thigh squeezing tighter. Seongwoo bobs his head a few times before taking Daniel's dick out his mouth completely, sliding his hand up from the base of it to the tip and back. There's a string of saliva connecting his lips and the head of Daniel's dick, and Daniel thinks that Seongwoo makes it look better than any porn star to ever exist.

He bends down and kisses Seongwoo breathless, tongues sliding against each other, teeth biting each other's lips. Not breaking the kiss, Daniel puts his dick back in his underwear and lets his jeans fall down, stepping out of them, coming closer to Seongwoo and making him reach up. Seongwoo's hands rest on Daniel's naked hips and Daniel sort of really wants to fuck him. He breaks the kiss and unbuttons Seongwoo's shirt swiftly, revealing more skin with each button undone. He wants to bite on Seongwoo's collarbones, wants to coat him in hickeys and marks.

When all buttons are undone, he takes Seongwoo's shirt off and they kiss again, both leaning at the same time, Daniel down and Seongwoo up. Daniel gets distracted when Seongwoo's sucks on his tongue, and Seongwoo's hands end up getting stuck in his sleeves. Daniel laughs into the kiss and when they figure it out, Daniel grabs Seongwoo under armpits and hoists him up on the bed. Seongwoo gasps and it's his turn to laugh into Daniel's mouth as Daniel climbs between his legs. Seongwoo hooks his legs around his waist, tilts his head and makes their noses brush mid-kiss.

Daniel props his arms on both sides of Seongwoo's head and pulls back to admire the sight.

"Fuck, you're so pretty," he says, gaze wandering down Seongwoo's chest that is covered with cute patches of blush. "Wanna eat you up--" he leans down, dipping his tongue in Seongwoo's collarbone before lightly biting it, "wanna leave marks all over you." 

Daniel goes to kiss his neck, making Seongwoo throw his head back on the pillow and moan when Daniel sucks a hickey into the soft skin right next to the small mole he has under the ear. He goes to kiss his ear too, and Daniel can tell Seongwoo is sensitive there when he squirms under him, legs around Daniel's waist squeezing tighter. Daniel moves to kiss him on the neck, smiling as he does, and leaves a trail of kisses from one ear to another, around Seongwoo's choker, around his adam's apple and sucking another hickey under the necklace. Seongwoo is grasping at Daniel's biceps, his short nails digging into the skin. Daniel sucks another hickey under his jaw, and another on the side of his neck, Seongwoo's erratic breathing making Daniel even more excited than he already is. Daniel puts a hand on Seongwoo's chest and pinches his nipple softly, strokes it and then slides his palm down Seongwoo’s chest, hand tickling Seongwoo's ribs and then gripping above his hip bone. Seongwoo moans, eyes flying open.

"So cute," Daniel coos into his ear, blowing on it and laughing when Seongwoo moves his head to the side, hiding his ear in the pillow. "Are you gonna be this cute when I pound into your ass?" "Oh, god--" Seongwoo whimpers and Daniel draws back, looking down at Seongwoo with hooded eyes and smirking, getting off the way Seongwoo is pliant, letting Daniel do whatever to him.

He sits up then, eyes roaming around Seongwoo's body, appreciating the soft lines of it. Seongwoo fidgets just a bit under him, chest heaving. Daniel braces both of his hips, fingers pushing down on the skin, and it makes Seongwoo's breath hitch. Daniel lets go and caresses up his sides, smirking again when Seongwoo jerks, their eyes meeting.

"You're so responsive, I love it," Daniel smirks down at him and tries not to laugh when Seongwoo gulps.  
"Shut up already," Seongwoo grumbles and sits up as well, his lips meeting Daniel's and arms winding around Daniel's neck.

Daniel holds him up by his waist as Seongwoo kisses him eagerly. Daniel can't help but find him cute, if not fucking hot. He lets Seongwoo make them fall back down on the bed, still kissing, while his hands wander down Daniel's shoulders to his chest. Daniel laughs when he feels Seongwoo feel up his muscles, and, when Seongwoo's hands slide further down, his abs. Daniel flexes and sucks on Seongwoo's bottom lip. He loves kissing Seongwoo so much, but he also really wants to touch his dick, make him feel good and then fuck him senseless. Daniel breaks the kiss, making Seongwoo whine and follow his lips for a short moment before falling back down. 

"Wanna fuck your brains out," Daniel says, and Seongwoo's eyelashes flutter as he wets his lips. Daniel leans down to leave another kiss on Seongwoo's lips, this time pretty chaste, before drawing back yet again.

Daniel impatiently unbuttons Seongwoo's jeans and takes them off as fast as he can considering how tight they are. He helps Seongwoo take off his socks as well and kisses up one of Seongwoo's legs, sucking a hickey on the inside of his thigh. Seongwoo visibly shivers when Daniel moves up to kiss his navel above the band of his underwear. Seongwoo's hand flies to touch himself but Daniel grabs his wrist halfway, fingers winding around it. He licks the place he kisses right after, letting go of Seongwoo's wrist and hands sliding up his half-bend legs to his thighs. Daniel notices the way Seongwoo's back arches just a bit when he massages the supple skin with rough hands and just watches him for a moment with rapt attention.

He grabs Seongwoo's right leg under the knee and lifts it up in the air as he kisses his inner thigh. Daniel hears Seongwoo gasp and hold his breath above him as he sucks the sensitive skin into his mouth, leaving there another mark. Seongwoo outright moans, hand raking through Daniel's hair. Daniel draws back and chuckles at Seongwoo, no doubt embarrassing him further.

"Sensitive here?" Daniel asks but doesn't wait for a reply before he goes to leave another hickey on lean muscles of Seongwoo's thigh, closer to his crotch.

His other hand slides down Seongwoo's left thigh and grips his leg under the knee as well, lifting it up until Seongwoo is bent in half with both his legs up in the air. He looks flustered and it makes Daniel let go of his legs and lean down, arms on both sides of Seongwoo, pinning him, still bent in half, down. Daniel kisses Seongwoo again for a few moments, feels Seongwoo relax under him and exhale deeply through his nose, hot breath hitting Daniel's skin.

Daniel sits back on his heels and grabs the band of Seongwoo's underwear, tugging it down his legs. Daniel bites down on his lip when Seongwoo's hard dick springs up, head wet with precum. Daniel fists a hand around him and jerks him a few times, smearing precum all over Seongwoo's shaft. Seongwoo's moans are short and tiny but they make Daniel ever so eager to take it further.

He laughs in reply to Seongwoo's whine when Daniel lets go of his dick and wipes the precum on Seongwoo's inner thigh.

"Do you-- ah-- have lube?" he asks, voice breathy.  
"Yeah," Daniel says as he glances down at Seongwoo's heaving chest for a second before looking back to his face, anticipation evident on it and the way Seongwoo sits up hastily when Daniel reaches into the bedside drawer to fish out a bottle of lube and a package of condoms.

He takes a second to turn on the bedside lamp before throwing the condoms aside. He can't help but caress Seongwoo's thigh just to feel the soft skin under his palm again. Seongwoo's skin glows in the warm light of the lamp, and Daniel absentmindedly wishes he'd turn it on earlier. The moonlight shining through the window above Daniel's bed doesn’t do Seongwoo justice. 

Daniel squeezes some lube onto his fingers when Seongwoo makes a cute impatient sound. He slides down on bed, clean hand pushing Seongwoo's left leg that is still in the air to the side. The first finger slides in with no problem as Daniel watches Seongwoo's face closely, smiling because Seongwoo is purposively not meeting his eye. He shifts his gaze back to Seongwoo's asshole, tugging on warm and soft walls.

"You have such a cute ass, can't wait to see my dick in it," he muses, to which Seongwoo only exhales loudly.

Daniel puts two fingers into him, loosening him up, tugging on his rim and sliding his fingers deep inside Seongwoo, middle finger pushing on his prostate and making him keen.

"Ah! Fuck," he breathes out and throws his head back. Daniel finds the way Seongwoo's brows draw close together cute, watches his face closely to memorize every micro expression.  
"You're so loose already," Daniel says. "Done this recently?" Seongwoo doesn't answer, but his cheeks and ears gradually become redder and it's an answer enough.

Daniel gets three fingers in Seongwoo's ass. "Don't clench," he breathes out when Seongwoo unintentionally jerks away from the stretch.

The little sounds Seongwoo makes encourage Daniel to work his fingers faster, yearning to get inside him.

Daniel decides it's enough when his fingers move inside Seongwoo with more ease, withdraws his hand and lightly slaps Seongwoo's inner thigh.

"Get on all fours, c'mon," he says, and Seongwoo doesn't waste a moment. 

Daniel fondles Seongwoo's ass as soon as he gets on his elbows and knees. His skin is flushed, red marks on his thighs standing out on his skin in the warm light of Daniel's bedside lamp. The arch of his back is gorgeous, and he dips it lower when Daniel's lips leave kisses up his back. He moans as Daniel blows on his ear again, a finger hooking under his choker and pulling on it lightly before letting go.

Daniel sits back and admires Seongwoo's ass high on display, his rim wet with lube, his slightly shaky legs and the way he fists the covers in his hands. Daniel pushes on Seongwoo's shoulder blades with his hand, making him fall face into the pillow and moan. He wiggles his ass and pushes it back on Daniel's crotch, naked skin against Daniel's underwear-clad dick.

It turns Daniel on how impatient Seongwoo suddenly is. Daniel grinds against Seongwoo, hands flying to grip his hips so hard he's sure there will be white marks on Seongwoo's skin if Daniel lets go. Seongwoo obviously likes it, grinding his ass faster, letting out small cries.

"Eager to get fucked, huh? Who knew, you were pretty bashful earlier," he tells Seongwoo, not expecting an answer.  
"Fuck me already," Seongwoo orders in a whiny voice and Daniel finds it hard not to comply.

He lowers his underwear, not bothering to take it off, and rolls the condom on his dick. He pours lube over himself, eyes shooting up to Seongwoo just waiting there for him, ass up in the hair, cheek pressing into the pillow. Daniel doesn't quite remember when was the last time he saw someone quite as hot, and he works at a damn strip club.

Seongwoo moans when Daniel lines up his cock with his asshole, not before sliding his head up and down Seongwoo's crack, teasing.

"Mm, c'mon," Seongwoo whines again, wiggling his ass and forcing Daniel to grab him by the hips.  
"Stay still," he says and guides his dick back to Seongwoo's rim when he stops moving.

They both moan when Daniel buries himself to the hilt, blood buzzing in his head as Seongwoo tightens and unclenches around him. "You have the tightest little ass, Seongwoo, babe," Daniel says, watching Seongwoo's eyelashes flutter and tongue dart out to wet his lips.

Daniel's thrusts are slow and deep at first, but as soon as he feels Seongwoo loosen up around him, he picks up the pace. The constant staccato of ah-ah-ah's that Seongwoo lets out each thrust is the best thing Daniel has ever heard, and the way it mixes with the sound of skin slapping against skin urges him push on Seongwoo's lower back right above his ass, making him arch his spine again, push his ass higher for Daniel to fuck him.

"Shit, you're so ah-- fucking sexy," Daniel grunts, hands moving to push Seongwoo's asscheeks apart to see his puffy rim stretched wide around Daniel's cock. It moves with each thrust, and Daniel has to bite on his own lip to stop himself from letting out an embarrassingly loud moan.

He lets go of Seongwoo's cheeks and slides his hands back to his hips, takes a second to appreciate the way they look on Seongwoo's slender waist, but then Seongwoo pushes back on Daniel's dick making him lose his composure along with rhythm. They both work out a new one, and Daniel is reeling because of how responsive Seongwoo is. He feels amazing around him, tight and maddening.

"Seongwoo," Daniel moans out.

Seongwoo's shaky legs give in then and he falls onto the covers. He starts grinding his dick against them right away, Daniel still fucking him into the bed. Daniel hoists him up by hips after a few thrusts though, and Seongwoo whines, long and loud.

"Fuck, ah AH--" he curses as Daniel bends over him, presses his forehead into Seongwoo's back as his hands slide up his body to his chest and squeeze Seongwoo's nipples for a short moment, drawing a gasp out of Seongwoo. "Jesus Christ, Da-- Daniel!"  
"You like how I fuck you huh? Like my cock inside your ass?" he asks, straightening up.

Daniel hooks a finger under Seongwoo's choker, admiring the way it hugs Seongwoo's neck, laughing breathlessly at the little hiccup Seongwoo makes. He lets go of the choker right away, not wanting to hurt Seongwoo, and brings his hand back to his waist. He's close, he can feel it, light-headed as he watches Seongwoo enjoy himself, melt out of pleasure under Daniel.

"Wanna see you come," Daniel breathes out and fists Seongwoo's neglected dick, jerking him off with swift motions that match their rhythm. Seongwoo throws his head back, drool in the corner of his lips glistening in the light. "Gorgeous."

Daniel grows when Seongwoo looks back at him, eyebrows drawn together in pleasure, mouth wide open, red lips reminding Daniel of earlier when Seongwoo was sucking him off. It's enough to push him to his climax, and he lets out an animalistic sound mixed with Seongwoo's name as he fills up the condom, Seongwoo's ass squeezing every last drop out of him.

His orgasm is long and overwhelming, the insides of his stomach burning. Daniel's hand freezes on Seongwoo's dick as Daniel thrusts into him through his orgasm. Seongwoo whines, denied of pleasure, voice high-pitched. It spurts Daniel to move his hand up and down his shaft again a couple of times, thumb on Seongwoo's slit, before Seongwoo comes, his whole body shaking. Daniel jerks him through it and catches every last drop of semen in his fist, stopping when Seongwoo's legs give in and he falls onto the covers.

Daniel pulls out when he blinks away the white spots under his eyelids. He wipes the hand covered in cum on his underwear, musing he'll take it off anyway. He takes off the condom and ties it, throwing it to the floor near the bed. He looks back at Seongwoo, smiles at the way Seongwoo's breathes heavily, eyes shut, trying to collect himself. He watches a drop of sweat make it's way from Seongwoo's temple, around his jaw and under his choker.

Daniel falls next to him, clean hand flying to Seongwoo's hair and brushing it away from his face. Seongwoo opens his eyes, meeting Daniel's, and leans into the touch. Daniel laughs and tries to steady his breath before leaning in to kiss Seongwoo lazily. Seongwoo melts under him, lets Daniel explore his mouth and puts a hand on Daniel's waist. Daniel scoots closer and hoists Seongwoo's leg on his hip. They kiss like that for a few moments, breaths and spit mixing together, basking in the aftermath.

Daniel pulls away first, kisses Seongwoo's cheek and smiles at him, eyes closing shut by themselves. The feeling of content washes over him suddenly, and it's really not the right time to get sappy, especially considering Seongwoo is just a night-stand, so Daniel opens his eyes and meets Seongwoo's yet again. They stare at each other for a few moments and Daniel thinks that he'll never get out of bed if Seongwoo continues to look at him like that.

He's biting on his bottom lip lightly, and Daniel leaves a short kiss on his mouth. "Cute," he says before getting up.

His muscles ache and he takes off his briefs before stretching, smirking when he notices Seongwoo check him out. Daniel winks at him, making his cheeks flush. "I'll be right back." 

Daniel stops in-front of the mirror in the bathroom for a second, sated expression on his own face making him laugh. He toilets fast and thinks back to Seongwoo as he washes his hands. Cute, sexy, shy Seongwoo that somehow ended up in his bed tonight despite Daniel practically bullshitting his way through picking up Seongwoo.

To be completely honest with himself, Daniel didn't expect for Seongwoo to follow him home. Seongwoo seemed so embarrassed, Daniel almost felt bad for pushing him like that, but it was hard to resist the desire to tease him. Seongwoo is so responsive and blushes so cutely, it draws a smile on Daniel's face even now.

He didn't think much of him when their eyes met back at the club, Daniel has seen a lot of people get embarrassed when he caught them staring, in and out of job, but no one has ever made him want to reach out to them, take it further than brief eye contact or dance on their lap. Hell, he's never even kissed his clients. Something about Seongwoo makes him different, and when Daniel thinks about it, it's probably the way he looked, sitting at the bar alone and sipping on his drink amongst all the chaos, completely out of place.

Ever since the moment Seongwoo noticed him, Daniel wanted Seongwoo's attention all on himself.

Something switches then in Daniel, and he realizes that he sort of really wants to get to know Seongwoo outside of bed. If he's as bashful when there's no sexual tension, if he's shy and doesn't share a lot about himself or if he accidentally overshares and gets embarrassed. Daniel gives himself a look in the mirror and frowns. He grabs the hand towel from the hanger, scolding his face into a neutral expression.

Seongwoo is lying on his back when Daniel walks into the bedroom, eyes closed but not sleeping. He's gorgeous, lean body stretched across Daniel's bed, hickeys and marks littering his skin. There are faint imprints from Daniel's fingers on his hips and Daniel's gaze lingers on them. An alien feeling of possessiveness washes over him but Daniel doesn't want to think about. He shifts his gaze back to Seongwoo's face, meeting his eye, unable to not smile back at him when he notices the slight curl of Seongwoo's lips. They kind of remind Daniel of a cat’s mouth.

"Hey," he says as he lowers himself on the bed, carefully wiping away sweat from Seongwoo's forehead and neck, as well as cum on his stomach. Seongwoo murmurs something, closing his eyes, and obediently lifts his leg so Daniel can clean him between his legs too, blushing to his ears.

He's still blushing even after they've fucked, and Daniel has to bite on his tongue so he doesn't giggle.

When he's done, Daniel throws the towel on the floor in the condom's direction, too lazy to bother throwing it away. He doesn't have the heart to make Seongwoo get up so he can take the covers from under him, so Daniel just plops next to him, figuring it's hot anyway.

Daniel reaches out to turn off the lamp and laughs when Seongwoo scoots closer to him, hooking an arm around Daniel's waist as he does so. Daniel lets him, sliding his arm between Seongwoo's neck and the pillow.

He kisses Seongwoo's ear and closes his eyes when Seongwoo tangles their legs together, his hot breath tickling Daniel’s neck.

Daniel absentmindedly hopes his weird sleeping habits don’t disturb Seongwoo in his sleep.

"Goodnight, Seongwoo," he sighs, already drifting away, smile gracing his lips as Seongwoo kisses his chin in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo wakes up to the sunlight, that’s entering through the window of Daniel’s room, directly hitting his face and Daniel’s arm wrapped around him tightly.

Seongwoo wakes up to the sunlight, that’s entering through the window of Daniel’s room, directly hitting his face and Daniel’s arm wrapped around him tightly. 

He notices how much their position in the bed has changed since last night, how Daniel is now the one with an arm around his waist, how their legs are a mess of limbs on top of the blankets, how Daniel is pulling Seongwoo into his chest even in his sleep, and fuck, Seongwoo really doesn’t want to move but… 

But this was supposed to be a one-night stand, right? This was supposed to be a night full of pleasure, nothing more, supposed to be something both Daniel and Seongwoo would forget as soon as they get a special someone, as soon as either of them gets settled down. He is supposed to stand up now, take all of his clothes and leave, disappear from the apartment and make a walk of shame back into his own flat. 

Something in his stomach tightens uncomfortably at the thought. 

He realizes then that he really doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to let Daniel wake up all alone without knowing where Seongwoo is, doesn’t want the other to forget about him that easily and that is literally so fucked up because they haven’t even known each other for a whole day. Damn, Seongwoo doesn’t even know how old Daniel is but he really just wants to stay, wants to have something yummy to eat with Daniel and wants to question him, get to know all about him in the shortest amount of time possible. 

Seongwoo sighs, wanting to avoid all the complicated things he’s feeling, wanting to bask a little more in the warmth of Daniel’s embrace, wanting to look at Daniel as he lies next to Seongwoo on the bed, breathing in and out steadily. 

Daniel, whilst sleeping, has the cutest of habits, sometimes scrunching up his nose, other times talking, mumbling some inaudible words and then, Seongwoo thinks he probably likes this one the most, giggling at times, too. 

When Daniel snickers once again, Seongwoo’s hand automatically reaches out to brush through Daniel’s hair in adoration, carefully touching the strands as he notices how soft it is, how nice it feels under his fingertips. 

He can’t help but stare at the boy in front of him, stare at how utterly beautiful he is. 

After a moment of hesitation, he removes his hand from the top of Daniel’s head, leans in and pecks Daniel on the lips – he decides that if he’s not seeing him again, if he’s not able to witness another morning like this with Daniel, he should at least get a kiss goodbye as a lasting memory. 

Seongwoo moves back after a few second, trying to ignore the tingly feeling he has on his lips. 

Seongwoo is really about to turn away, to try and pry off Daniel’s arms off of him so that he can leave, disappointment and – is this really sadness? – tugging at his heart when Daniel suddenly tightens his arms around his body. 

It makes Seongwoo stop in his tracks and look back. 

Once he actually glances at Daniel, he regrets it because Daniel is smiling at him with the same adorable bunny teeth from the night before with sleepy eyes and then he is kissing Seongwoo. 

Now he really doesn’t want to leave. 

The other boy kisses him lazily, their rhythm slow-paced, and then teases him by biting his lower lip sensually, pulling at it lightly before he slips his tongue into Seongwoo’s mouth and – Jesus, Seongwoo loves it, loves the way Daniel’s hands caress his sides, loves the way Daniel’s tongue feels in his mouth, loves how playful but also sluggish the other boy is when he kisses Seongwoo. 

“You’re so cute,” Daniel coos. 

Seongwoo laughs, pressing his face into the pillow to try and hide the blush that’s creeping on his face because of the compliment. 

Daniel starts to giggle when he sees how shy Seongwoo gets because of it, hand stretching and covering Seongwoo’s right ear to cool it down while mumbling about how “adorable and precious” Seongwoo is when he gets embarrassed. 

“You’re so mean,” he pouts, smiling as he covers Daniel’s hand with his own and intertwines their fingers, Daniel immediately bringing them up to his lips and kissing them softly. 

“I’m actually a really nice person once you get to know me,” Daniel smirks, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Yeah? I can’t imagine,” Seongwoo replies with a small smirk on his face. 

“Oh, look who has gotten out of his shell? Are you actually able to talk to me without feeling shy now? So cute!” the other boy giggles, scooting closer to Seongwoo. 

“And you say you’re nice…” Seongwoo narrows his eyes and pretends to sulk. 

“Aw, are you upset?” Daniel drawls with a smile. “Don’t be!” 

And then Daniel starts to pepper Seongwoo’s face with kisses, watching Seongwoo’s reaction with half-lidded eyes. He starts from Seongwoo’s forehead and then moves on to his cheeks, nose, eyes and lastly, lips. 

There he takes his times, pecking them over and over again until Seongwoo gets impatient, puts his hand on the back of Daniel’s neck and deepens the kiss by slowly licking his way through Daniel’s lips, content to explore the other’s mouth again, noting the way Daniel shivers at Seongwoo’s touch. 

Soon enough though, Daniel takes over – and hey, he apparently has a thing for nibbling at Seongwoo’s lips, Seongwoo is not complaining – making Seongwoo choke out a moan as Daniel sits up and begins to straddle Seongwoo. 

Daniel moves his lips away from Seongwoo’s and starts to trail them along Seongwoo’s jawline, sometimes sucking at the skin gleefully, smiling when he leaves little marks here and there. 

“Oh wow, the hickeys I left last night look beautiful on you,” Daniel breathes right into Seongwoo’s skin. 

Now he is the one that’s trembling in anticipation, his hands coming to rest on Daniel’s hips and holding him tightly, urging him on to _do_ more, to _touch_ Seongwoo more. 

Daniel is just giving him another love bite when Daniel’s stomach interrupts them by growling loudly. 

Seongwoo and Daniel look at each other for a moment before laughing loudly, Daniel flopping next to Seongwoo on the bed while guffawing – he looks gorgeous, Seongwoo notes, his own laughter dying down as he admires Daniel’s features, admires the way Daniel’s body shakes along with his giggling. 

The other boy has incredibly long eyelashes, he realizes, they match his beautiful eyes perfectly. Daniel also has the cutest nose, the pinkest lips and the most adorable mole right under his left eye. 

Seongwoo really wants to kiss it. 

He kind of gets a flashback to last night when he looks up and notices that Daniel has caught him ogling again and hey, wonderful, Seongwoo’s blushing again. 

“I – I am going to make breakfast, hope you don’t mind,” he half-squeals and gets up. 

When he’s half-way to the door, he becomes conscious of his state of _nakedness_. After the realization, he is pretty sure said blush is not only on his face anymore, it’s probably covering all of his chest and back. He bends over to grab the first clothing item he sees, turning back and showing it to Daniel. 

“Also, I’m borrowing your t-shirt,” Seongwoo adds, almost like an afterthought. 

Daniel smiles, nodding happily. 

“You should also probably take one of my boxers, don’t you think?” Daniel smirks, wiggling his eyebrows as he glances at Seongwoo’s cock. 

Yep, and there go his ears. They’re beautifully burning up because of his embarrassment again. 

Daniel reaches over to his nightstand still half-asleep, opens his cupboard, reaches for one of his boxers and throws it towards Seongwoo, who easily catches it with one hand, receiving an impressed smile from Daniel. 

“By the way,” Daniel says as Seongwoo is putting on the boxers. “You look even more beautiful when you’re naked.” 

“Oh my god,” Seongwoo blurts out, feeling mortified. “I’m going!” 

When he slips Daniel’s shirt on as he is on his way out, he takes notice of how big it is on him, it almost reaches his knees and the long sleeve of the shirt go beyond his fingers. Seongwoo, even though it’s huge, loves the way it engulfs his body – and also the way it smells like the aftershave Daniel was wearing yesterday, the scent pleasantly filling his nose. 

He walks out of the room, for the first time actually taking notice of Daniel’s flat. 

It’s not small, but not big either. The couch is sitting in the middle of the room – suddenly Seongwoo gets reminded of how Daniel had wanted to bend him over the furniture yesterday, how Daniel’s voice had sounded so fucking sexy while the boy was talking about it and Jesus, Seongwoo really needs to stop that train of thought immediately – a TV right in front of it, a few movie boxes scattered around on the floor. 

On the other side of the room, there is an open kitchen. It has an alarmingly big refrigerator, a few mismatched chairs, a cute little wooden table and a breakfast counter with a few bar stools that are eerily similar to the one’s at the strip club. 

For a moment, the anxiety he had before makes a quick comeback because – because this is Daniel’s flat and Seongwoo literally just invited himself over to breakfast and what if Daniel had just gone along with it because he felt too awkward to turn Seongwoo down? What if he doesn’t want Seongwoo to be there? Oh my God – 

He shakes his head, breathes in and out a few times as he tries to get a grip on himself, focusing his attention on the kitchen – after all, he had already said he was going to make breakfast, he can’t just dash half-naked out of the apartment (he really doesn’t want to do that either). 

Seongwoo nervously pads to the fridge, opening it only to see that it is completely empty besides some cans of beer, a tube of ketchup, milk and three eggs. 

“What is the point of such a big refrigerator if it’s empty?” he murmurs. 

“Ah, sorry, I wasn’t planning on having anyone staying over so I didn’t buy groceries yesterday,” Daniel says, startling Seongwoo so bad that he hits his head against the top of the fridge. 

“Jesus,” he hisses, hands on the back of his heads. 

Daniel laughs at him – he’s fully clothed now, wearing a black hoodie and some jogging pants. His eyes shine and his bunny teeth are out while he walks over before stretching out his own hands to caress the back of Seongwoo’s head, patting it lightly to soothe the pain. 

“My name is Daniel, not Jesus,” the boy replies and Seongwoo really wants to hit him in the face, softly, with his lips if possible. “Did I fuck your brains out yesterday or something?” 

Seongwoo chokes on his own spit. 

“I love the way you blush, it’s adorable,” Daniel compliments him, hands moving down to cup Seongwoo’s cheek and pecking him on the lips. “Also, I think I have some pancake mix somewhere in the cabinets, we can eat that if you want?” 

He nods, cheeks still being squished by Daniel’s big hands. 

When Daniel lets him go to look for the food, Seongwoo fans himself and really, he doesn’t understand why he gets so nervous around Daniel, God knows he is normally not like this, not this bashful around other people. He’s the life of the party, making witty comments here and there but - but when Daniel compliments him all he can feel is how his whole body seems to heat up, his ears, cheeks, hell even his chest, start to blush and his thoughts clutter in his brain like a train wreck, ten thousand compliments he wants to tell Daniel clashing into one another until he can’t say anything, wow, he’s such an idiot – 

“You can sit down if you want, it’ll take me a while,” Daniel turns his head towards Seongwoo, smiling at him. 

He nods, taking a seat on one of the barstools and propping his chin on his own hand as he watches Daniel move around swiftly in the kitchen, taking out a pan, some ingredients and the pancake mix from different kitchen cabinets. 

While staring at the other boy, Seongwoo’s eyes linger on Daniel’s body. 

The way he is so in touch with it impresses Seongwoo, who is, outside of the dance floor, normally a mess of limps and uncoordinated moves. 

Even in his jogging pants, Seongwoo can recognize how well-defined Daniel’s legs are and – 

“Do you dance?” Seongwoo blurts out, immediately feeling mortified when Daniel looks back at him and quirks an eyebrow in question. “I mean, not only in the strip club but like… outside?” 

Seongwoo really, really needs a new brain-to-mouth filter. 

“Yeah, I do,” Daniel replies, his voice gleeful as he mixes the ingredients together in a bowl. “I’m a dance major actually, b-boying is my specialty. I’m also part of this really cool crew, we shoot some choreography videos once in a while and upload them on YouTube. You should definitely check them out! – Wait, how did you know?” 

Seongwoo waves his hand around in the air, gesturing to all of Daniel as if it was an obvious answer. 

“You just… s-seem to be really in control of all your body parts, so I assumed you are a dancer,” Seongwoo answers, shyly looking down at the counter. 

“All my body parts, huh?” Daniel asks back, eyes twinkling with mischief, checking the heat of the stove and putting in a splotch of batter before fully turning around to face Seongwoo with a smirk. Seongwoo realizes he is nervous again, is probably blushing, too. “Do you dance too?” 

“I used to,” Seongwoo replies, trying his best to sound calm. “I go to my old dance academy once in a while to freshen up my skills but I don’t actually do it professionally or anything.” 

When Seongwoo meets Daniel’s gaze, the boy is looking at him like Seongwoo is the most precious and interesting thing in the world, excited smile on his face as he almost hops towards him. Somehow, he feels proud and self-conscious at the same time when Daniel looks at him like that. 

Daniel stops just in front of Seongwoo’s seat, one hand on Seongwoo’s knee. 

“What kind of style did you dance?” the other boy asks. 

“Popping, mainly,” Seongwoo smiles, turning in his chair to face Daniel and popping his arm in demonstration, loving the way Daniel’s eyes light up as he watches Seongwoo do some basic moves. “I learnt modern dancing, too, but it kind of wasn’t my thing, so I didn’t continue doing it –“ 

Seongwoo can’t finish his sentence before Daniel is putting his other hand on Seongwoo’s knee, making his legs part, and slipping into the free space he created in between of them, chest pressing against Seongwoo’s as Daniel kisses him softly, laughing when Seongwoo lets out a taken aback squeal. 

“You’re so perfect, how do you even exist?” Daniel wonders while nosing along Seongwoo’s neck, lips pressing feather-like kisses against his skin. “Like, you’re extremely beautiful, amazing in bed and you can even dance?” 

He can’t help but moan right into Daniel’s ear when the other boy pulls their bodies even closer and Daniel’s hand reaches down to Seongwoo’s back, it’s dangerously near to Seongwoo’s butt. 

Kang Daniel is seriously going to be the death of him. 

“How am I supposed to let you leave today when you’re just… so perfect?” Daniel inquires, his other hand slipping under Seongwoo’s shirt to touch the soft skin of Seongwoo’s stomach. “You even look incredible in my ratty t-shirt and covered in hickeys, what are you not good at Ong Seongwoo?” 

Seongwoo is about to reply, about to praise Daniel’s _everything_ when his nose scrunches up, smelling something burnt – fuck! 

The pancakes. 

He whines as he has to detangle himself from Daniel, rushing towards the stove and picking up the spatula Daniel had left besides the bowl full of batter. It doesn’t take Daniel much time to realize what is happening so he fetches his trash bin and gestures for Seongwoo to dump the – what was supposed to be a pancake – burnt mess inside. 

Seongwoo does as he is told and sighs in relief when he’s done. 

“You just saved my house from burning down, thank you,” Daniel giggles while taking away the pan from Seongwoo’s hands and putting it into his sink, letting it cool off under the running water tap. “I think I owe you something now.” 

“Yeah?” Seongwoo snorts, leaning back against the kitchen counter and crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face. 

Daniel smiles smugly at him, turns off the water and strides towards Seongwoo. 

It takes no time at all for Daniel to be back in Seongwoo’s space, hands resting possessively on Seongwoo’s waist. He leans in, burying his nose in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, his breathe making a shiver run down Seongwoo’s spine, and then he bites Seongwoo’s shoulder softly, taking advantage of the way Seongwoo’s shirt had ridden down in his panic to save the apartment, exposing his shoulders and collarbones in the process. 

“And what do you suggest you do to pay me back?” Seongwoo whispers into Daniel’s ears. 

Now he is the one nibbling at it, one of his hands coming up to the back of Daniel’s head and caressing the boy’s hair softly, the other winding around Daniel’s lower back and tugging at it, so that they are pressed flush against each other again. 

“What about…” Daniel licks along Seongwoo’s neck. “A date?” 

“Sure, I’d really like that, but how about you bend me over you couch first and then buy me some breakfast? I don’t think we’re going to get these pancakes finished,” Seongwoo answers back without thinking, the feeling of embarrassment crashing into him in waves when he realizes what he has said. 

Daniel growls against his skin in excitement before he looks up and kisses Seongwoo filthily, deepening the kiss as soon as it starts, hot, slick tongue trailing along Seongwoo’s bottom lip, making Seongwoo moan into the kiss, making Seongwoo forget about how mortified he was feeling only seconds ago. 

“I love that idea,” Daniel says, lips separating from Seongwoo’s for only a second. 

The next time they kiss, both of them are smirking into it, hands roaming around each other’s body as they pad along to the couch slowly, too distracted by each other to walk properly. 

“Make it worth my while,” Seongwoo demands as they arrive at the sofa. 

He enjoys the way Daniel is the one to flush this time, ears and cheeks in matching red shades. Seongwoo follows how the blush spreads across Daniel’s face and then even his neck, leaning down to kiss Daniel’s pink skin, loving the little noises Daniel lets out as Seongwoo starts biting and swiping his tongue along Daniel’s jawline. 

“You’re being cheeky today,” Daniel breathes out, his hands slipping down to Seongwoo’s butt. “I like it.” 

“Just wait until we spend a few more hours together,” Seongwoo laughs into Daniel’s skin. “You’ll see just how cheeky I can be.” 

Seongwoo groans out in pleasure when Daniel starts to squeeze his butt cheeks, long slender fingers cupping them, massaging them to the rhythm of Seongwoo’s moans. 

“I can’t wait,” Daniel emphasizes his statement by sucking at Seongwoo’s lower lip, it feels so good Seongwoo is about to combust in pleasure but, fuck, wait – 

“Did you turn the stove off?” 

(In the end, Daniel bursts out laughing, a mix of amusement and desperation in it, and then rushes to the kitchen to see that he, in fact, hadn’t turned it off. 

Seongwoo finds it endearingly adorable how Daniel pouts at being cockblocked by something breakfast related for the third time that day.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfsnjsfdjndsjsd okay so this was my last chapter and i hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> ((((((also thank you so much to everyone who left comments on the fic and im happy you all enjoyed adam's chapter with sexy ongniel time lmao)))
> 
> this fic kind of wrote itself and im happy to have been able to work on it with adam, so ye, shoutout to adam (kanto), read his fics, they're great
> 
> also if you want to talk abt ongniel or something else, come shout at me on my [twitter ](https://twitter.com/onghwangism?lang=en)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo so uh. this is the last chap and i totally haven't re-read it since last week so excuse me if there are any mistakes left  
> this collab was super fun and i'm excited to finally post the end of the story. it's way less porny but i hope y'all still like it lmao  
> thank you everyone who left comments on the previous chapter, feedback is always appreciated!  
> also make sure to check out alejandra's fics if you haven't already. t'was a pleasure working on a story with her
> 
> you catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_morkmin), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)
> 
> i'm signing out for now, see ya space cowboys

They decide to meet at Starbucks in Hongdae the next week, when Seongwoo gets a free day in his busy schedule.

 

Daniel is unusually nervous, hands cold in his pockets. He hasn't seen Seongwoo since they hooked up last week, but they've been texting and, well. It was kind of awkward, especially at first, because the night and morning they spent together felt like a bubble that burst as soon as they bid each other goodbye at Daniel's threshold. They both went back to living their lives, a new contact saved in the phonebook, and if Daniel hadn't texted Seongwoo out of the blue one day, he's sure they would've just forgotten about each other soon.

 

So, it was awkward.

 

It wasn't awkward in a bad way, where they couldn't find a single thing to talk about, no, it was more something like 'we’re attracted to each other but we're basically strangers and it's weird since we don't know each other's personalities that well but know what we sound like in bed'. The thought never stopped being funny to Daniel.

 

They've been texting almost every day since Daniel sent that first message and it wasn't hours of talking, not always, mostly just a message here and there, bits and pieces of random information about each other. It was enough for Daniel to realize that Seongwoo might have just been one of the most interesting people he's met. He's shy and gets embarrassed easily when Daniel teases him, but he's also snarky, and funny, and sometimes ruthlessly makes fun of Daniel, the change between bashful and snide happening fast. It's like Daniel signed up for a package of sexy and shy but also got cute, clever, hilarious and genuinely interesting. There's a depth to Seongwoo that Daniel wants to explore, and, well, that doesn't necessarily mean his ass.

 

They figured out Seongwoo is a year older during the first string of messages, but Seongwoo insisted he doesn't mind if Daniel doesn't call him hyung. Daniel didn’t argue, the sense of familiarity between them only growing stronger.

 

It became real easy to talk to Seongwoo real fast, the enthusiasm he's answered to Daniel's texts urging Daniel to send more, sharing unimportant things, asking Seongwoo about unimportant things, joking around with him and flirting.

 

Flirting was the easiest.

 

Daniel has sent Seongwoo a mirror selfie once, from the backstage as he was getting ready to go out and perform. The stylist has given him a policeman outfit, entirely too revealing as it should be on a stripper, with the cap and all.

 

He didn't think about it much, not really, just snapped a picture (or a few - the first one was too blurry, and in the second one he forgot to flex) and sent it to Seongwoo with no caption, too lazy to think of a corny comment.

 

In reply Daniel got a picture of Seongwoo covering his red face with his hand and a keysmash under. Behind him was what Daniel assumed his room, neat and neutral, but Seongwoo with his eyes squinting, ears red and slender fingers with an accidental line from a black marker on one of them was admittedly more interesting to stare at than the shelves with books behind him.

 

Before Daniel could write a message, a bubble popped out, signaling Seongwoo was typing something. Daniel laughed out loud when all that Seongwoo sent was a "stop!!" and brushed off Hyunbin when he asked what was so funny. It boosted Daniel's mood so much, he couldn’t not give his best on the stage, energy pumping in his veins.

 

Daniel arrives at the cafe first and shoots Seongwoo a short message saying he'll be sitting at one of the tall tables. He thinks a bit and sends another one, asking if Seongwoo wants anything.

 

In less than a minute, Seongwoo replies with a cute sticker and asks for a large caramel macchiato. He then sends another message saying he'll be there shortly, and the cutesy way he’s typed it puts a smile on Daniel's face.

 

Daniel's feelings finally catch up to him as he feels a rush of giddiness when he queues up to get their drinks and thinks about seeing Seongwoo. He really hopes that the date goes well, he doesn't even mind if it's awkward.

 

It's probably going to be, he thinks and frowns. He has no idea what to talk about on the first date, considering all his relationships for the past year has mostly been hook-ups. Daniel feels anxiety rise in his stomach suddenly but manages to calm himself down by thinking that they'll work it out as they go. It can't be that horrible anyway, they've managed to keep the text conversations going.

 

Seongwoo arrives something-teen minutes later. His hair is down, almost as if he didn't bother styling it, and it makes his face look softer. He's wearing an expensive looking denim jacket that is just a size too-big. Daniel sees him through the windows and waves at him as soon as Seongwoo steps into the cafe and looks around. 

 

"Hey! I'm sorry I took so long," he apologizes as he hops on the stool across from Daniel, looking sheepish. 

Daniel smiles at Seongwoo and slides him the caramel macchiato he's ordered across the table, "Hey, no worries."

 

Seongwoo thanks him, placing his bag on the stool next to him and winding his fingers around the cup.

 

"Denim suits you," Daniel says as he takes a sip of his drink, hot coffee pleasantly warming up his insides.

 

He checks Seongwoo out again. Blue is definitely his color.

 

"Ah, thank you," there's a faint blush on Seongwoo's cheeks as he chuckles and looks down at his cup.

 

They sit there for a moment, Seongwoo tasting his drink and nodding affirmingly when it suits his taste. He glances at Daniel under his bangs which urges Daniel to grin at him, and they both laugh because it's awkward.

 

"Hey," Daniel says, his grin falling into an easy smile.

"Hey yourself," Seongwoo sounds amused, a corner of his lips curling up, and Daniel feels another rush of giddiness, even though Seongwoo is probably laughing at him.

 

"So... Uhm," Daniel clears his throat, "how's life?"

"Ah, good, good," Seongwoo nods, "I'm just sort of dying here because of uni work. You don't even know how I'm grateful to you for dragging me outside, I've been running from my place to the uni and back. I don't even know life anymore."

Daniel laughs, "Same".

 

The end of the sophomore year has been busy.

 

He watches Seongwoo play with the straw of his drink for some time before he remembers Seongwoo mentioning he's auditioned for something in passing a few days ago. Daniel never got a chance to ask about it because the class has started as soon as Seongwoo sent him the message, and after it a few new texts from him about something completely irrelevant to auditioning has been waiting for Daniel, the topic forgotten. Daniel is still curious.

 

"You said you were auditioning for something?" he asks and watches with amusement as Seongwoo perks up.

"Oh! Yeah! This dongsaeng of mine has this student project going on, they have to, like, film a short movie? Of some sort. And I decided to audition for it even though, to be honest, I don't know shit about acting," Seongwoo snickers, looking down at his macchiato, "Woojin seemed really desperate and I have some time to spare starting next week, so I decided, why not?"

 

Daniel processes the information and nods, prompting Seongwoo to continue.

 

"I didn't expect to actually get the role but I did, somehow? Woojin said I'm a natural actor," there's a self-satisfied smile on his face, and Daniel is about to make a joke when something clicks in his mind.

"Wait," he frowns, "Woojin? Park Woojin?"

Seongwoo nods, "Yeah! Do you know him?"

"He's my friend, actually. He sometimes visits the practice rooms during his break, dances with us when he has time and..." Daniel trails off, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

 

The shocked expression on Seongwoo's face tells him that he's been hit by realization as well.

 

"SU?" they ask each other at the same time, voices raised, and Daniel guffaws.

 

There's  _ no  _ way the guy he hooked up with goes to the same university.

 

He laughs harder when Seongwoo, who's just sitting there and staring at him, goes, "Huh?"

 

Daniel takes a breath, still laughing, "I can't believe we go to the same university, I've never even  _ seen  _ you," he says and starts laughing again, his cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

"Well..." Seongwoo starts, "you're a dance major, right? I study accounting, so that's probably why... God, what the hell?"

 

Seongwoo takes a sip of his drink, shock still written all over his face. Daniel finds his wide eyes and conflicted expression really cute.

 

He stops laughing eventually, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

"So, acting? Huh," he makes a move with his head. It's not too unbelievable, considering Seongwoo's face is pretty expressive.

 

"Mhm!" Seongwoo swallows his drink, brighting up. "How exciting is that? I've literally never acted before, I wonder what's it like. Also, I'm doing a good thing by helping out Woojinnie, I guess? The other guy that was auditioning with me wasn't that good, even I could tell. Plus, y'know, business can be really boring. Even if I do enjoy it."

 

Daniel didn't think that people who enjoy business exist, especially not among students, but Seongwoo doesn't seem to be lying, so Daniel nods.

 

"It's definitely going to be a fun experience," Seongwoo concludes with a cute excited smile.

 

Daniel for the first time noticed how uneven his teeth are and, damn, even that is cute.

 

Seongwoo talks a bit more about what's the movie going to be about and Daniel listens attentively.

 

Seongwoo is so expressive, Daniel thinks for the second time, because his face changes ten times every minute, from over exaggerated cringe to a dreamy expression that Daniel finds really lovely. Of course, the cringe is Seongwoo clowning around, but the rest of his expressions seem to be natural. It’s really charming. No wonder Woojin said what he said about Seongwoo.

 

At some point Daniel scoots closer on his stool, resting his elbows on the table as he watches Seongwoo talk, asking occasional questions and random details, like what the guy that auditioned with him was like and how Seongwoo feels about the character.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know this, but Daniel rarely fakes interest in people. So, Daniel thinks, his thoughts drifting far away as he stares at the way Seongwoo’s thin lips form words, the date is going well so far.

 

He can't help the smile that grows on his face when he notices their legs are tangled under the table as Seongwoo goes on about how Minki ("He's my friend, an acting major. You saw him at the club!") promised to give Seongwoo tips so the filming goes smoother.

 

Daniel lets Seongwoo talk mostly, because it's interesting and Seongwoo is funny, telling him of his friends and good heartedly making fun of them.

 

He trails off at some point, taking a sip of his drink, and suddenly blushes.

 

Daniel watches his cheeks gradually become pinker.

 

"I'm sorry," Seongwoo says, fiddling with his cup, "I've been talking about myself for ages."

"it's okay, I like your voice," Daniel replies right away and Seongwoo straight up giggles, his shoulders rising up.

"So I've been told by many," he says, looking up with a smug smile. Daniel snickers at that. "How's dancing treating you?"

 

The question makes Daniel perk up instantly.

 

"Oh, it's all great! A friend of mine from music department is going to hook my crew up with some remixes soon and I'm excited to hear what he has for us. I'm excited about making the choreography too," Daniel notices Seongwoo watch him with rapt attention and feels his ears color.

 

He fidgets a bit on his seat, suddenly self-conscious and feeling entirely uncool.

 

"I checked out a few vids of your crew," Seongwoo says and Daniel meets his eye. "Who knew you could make something like b-boying sexy."

 

Daniel laughs, insecurity forgotten, and thinks about how he likes this side of Seongwoo more with each minute when Seongwoo wiggles his eyebrows at him.

 

Daniel scratches his nose, embarrassed just a tad. "Heheh. Thank you--"

"But seriously, how are you this good? I can hardly do a handstand," Seongwoo says, propping his chin with his hand and looking at Daniel, curiosity in his eyes.

"Mhm, I dunno, I started dancing ages ago, plus when I was a teen I'd hang out at the school gym a lot," he pauses. "Hey, did I tell you about how I started with modern dance?"

 

Daniel laughs again, nostalgia washing over him. He liked modern, but b-boying was his true calling after all.

 

Seongwoo's eyebrows shoot up and disappear under his fringe. "What? No wa-ay," he says, reaching out to hit Daniel's shoulder.

"What, I’m serious. I loved that stuff. Then in my second year of highschool, I saw a crew of b-boyers on a street, and... I don't know, I guess I just fell in love with it?" Daniel sort of asks, embarrassed. "Dancing vertically was cool, but dancing horizontally? I don't think I've ever paid attention to b-boying before I saw those guys."

 

It's only been a few years, but Daniel feels as if he's been b-boying all his life. There are still things he needs to learn, things he need to perfect, but...

 

Seongwoo's dreamy sigh gets him out of his thoughts.

 

"That's really cool," he says, smiling at Daniel, his chin squishing funnily against his hand. "I wouldn't say accounting is my passion. But, I mean, it's interesting enough."

"You used to dance though?" Daniel remembers Seongwoo mentioning it the morning after they... met each other.

"Yeah, but, well, I don't know..." Seongwoo looks down at his macchiato, nail scraping on the cup. His smile falls just a bit, turning into a wistful one. "I guess I just didn't feel like I could pursue dance as my career, you know? I do find it hard to part with it, though."

 

Daniel hums, reaching out to hold Seongwoo's hand that is still on the cup.

 

"I'm content where I am right now, I think," Seongwoo says, looking up to Daniel and tilting his head, almost as if he’s judging Daniel’s reaction.

"That's good," Daniel hums, playing with Seongwoo's fingers as they look each other in the eye and exchange small smiles.

 

The rest of the date goes in the same fashion. They talk about a lot of things; dance, how Daniel moved from Busan to Seoul, Woojin's quirky habits, their friends and things they like. Daniel finds out Seongwoo is also friends with Park Jihoon, a kid Daniel sees Woojin hang out with sometimes.

 

They talk about the kinds of movies they like (Daniel likes cheesy action movies and making fun of them, and Seongwoo is into black and absurd comedies the most), music (Daniel listens to everything, Seongwoo is into ballads the most) and other insignificant stuff that Daniel finds extremely interesting if it's Seongwoo who's telling him about it.

 

Seongwoo laughs at Daniel's stupid jokes, makes his own a lot too, his face as expressive as ever, and there's something about Seongwoo that makes Daniel shut up and listen, soak up everything he says or does. The way he scratches his neck when embarrassed, or how he hits his knee when he laughs especially hard, mouth wide open unattractively.

 

Seongwoo is cute and his uneven teeth are cute, and the adorable nose scrunch, and how he seems to drown in his jacket, sleeves too long for his arms. He's not that smaller or shorter than Daniel, but Daniel nevertheless feels the need to do something ridiculously cheesy and inappropriate, like pick Seongwoo up or make him sit on his lap, or-- Daniel shrugs those thoughts off, smiling up at Seongwoo when he says he's gonna throw away his empty cup and gets up.

 

Daniel nods and looks down at his own drink. There's a bit of coffee left on the bottom but it's probably cold by now, so he just lets it be.

 

Seongwoo comes back and immediately laces their fingers together again, thumb caressing Daniel's skin. It makes Daniel excited.

 

"Hey," Seongwoo says, grabbing Daniel's attention.

"'sup?" Daniel automatically picks up his cup and takes a sip of his cold coffee, cringing at the taste.

 

Seongwoo snorts at him before his face morphs into something unreadable.

 

"Can I ask you something personal?"

 

Daniel feels his heart skip a beat. He really can't tell what Seongwoo is thinking by looking at his face.

 

"Sure?"

"Why stripping?" Seongwoo seems embarrassed by his own question, looking down on their linked hands as he clears his throat. His cheeks are red again.

 

Daniel laughs out in relief.

 

"Well, I was kind of really broke when I moved," Daniel starts and Seongwoo nods. Daniel did tell him about his situation with parents. "and I needed some money fast. You remember the barista, Minhyun?"

"Oh-- yeah! Yeah, I do. He was awfully nice to me, I guess i'm that charming," Seongwoo looks smug and Daniel laughs.

"Yeah, well, he's from Busan too, but he came to Seoul when I was still in high school. He landed this gig at a strip club of all places, and suggested I work there when I couldn't find a job. As a joke but, well..." Daniel laughs again and shrugs. "I needed something, so... Yeah. It's fast cash and I have a flexible enough schedule."

"Does it never get too much?" there's genuine concern in Seongwoo's voice and Daniel feels his smile grow.

"Naw," he thinks a bit, "I mean, sometimes I'd rather sleep than dance for people, but I also sometimes would rather sleep than go to class, so..."

 

Daniel shrugs again and Seongwoo hums.

 

"That's cool..." he trails off, deep in thought. "I think I would feel too exposed to have that many people look at me dancing half-naked. Though, I mean, damn... You seen that bod?"

"Yeah," Daniel chuckles and smirks, letting his gaze trail down Seongwoo's body and back to his face. The smug expression on Seongwoo's face quickly turns into an embarrassed one.

"Shut up," he grumbles and kicks Daniel in the shin under the table, sending him into a laughing fit.

 

"Yeah, nah, I get it," Daniel says when he calms down and sits straight again, propping his chin on his fist and looking out of the window. It's a nice day outside. "It took me a few months to get used to people eye-fucking me all the time, now I don't mind. Though, I definitely prefer  _ you  _ eye-fucking me nowadays."

 

It’s not a lie, even though it’s only their second time meeting in real life.

 

Seongwoo groans and covers his face with his free hand. Daniel plays with his fingers, enjoying Seongwoo's reaction.

 

Seongwoo drags his hand down his face and looks at Daniel exasperatedly, getting a grin in return. He's red to the tips of his ears, and Daniel doesn't want this date to end even though they've finished their coffee.

 

They sit there for a few short moments, the silence between them not awkward for once.

 

Daniel bites on his lip, inhales sharply and before he chickens out, speaks up.

 

"Wanna go somewhere else?" he asks, afraid Seongwoo would say he has to go.

 

To his surprise, Seongwoo looks relieved.

 

"God, yeah! Thought you'd never ask. Was going to get upset that my charms didn't work on you," he says, rolling his eyes with fake annoyance and smiling at Daniel.

"Oh, they worked, alright," Daniel smiles goofily when Seongwoo groans again as he hops off his stool.

 

He grabs his bag, not letting go of Daniel's hand.

 

Daniel throws away his cup when they walk by the trashcan, and gives Seongwoo his full attention yet again.

 

They don't decide on a set destination, just stroll through the busy streets of Hongdae, walking into the shops when something grabs their attention. Seongwoo doesn't let go of Daniel's hand when walking, and laces their fingers together yet again if he does let go in shops.

 

Daniel can't remember the last time he's had this much fun with someone who wasn't his friend per-se. Seongwoo is awfully easy to talk to, to joke around with, to flirt with and to simply be around. There's a passing thought that Daniel feels way too comfortable with Seongwoo, considering they've known each other for a bit over a week. It doesn't bother Daniel, surprisingly, just makes him giddy.

 

Daniel finds out more details about him, and gets told a few embarrassing stories about Seongwoo's other friend Jaehwan.

 

"You'll probably get along with him, you know?" Seongwoo says, looking at the ddeokggochi stand wishfully.

 

Daniel drags him closer to the stand, fishing out his wallet. 

 

"Yeah?" he asks as they line up behind a pair of tourists.

 

Seongwoo hums, eyes not leaving the rice cakes. He looks as if he hasn’t eaten for days.

 

"Have you even eaten today?" Daniel laughs at Seongwoo practically drooling at the food.

"I have,” he pouts, "but i'm a growing boy."

 

Daniel lets Seongwoo drape himself over Daniel’s arm.

"Mm, you're definitely a grower," he says and pointedly glances to Seongwoo's crotch. 

 

He then watches blush bloom on Seongwoo’s cheeks, all the way to his ears and down his neck. Daniel can't keep in the laugh that bubbles up in his chest. The ahjumma behind the stand gives them a weird look when embarrassed Seongwoo asks for two skewers.

 

They find a free bench on one of the streets down and plop down to eat. Seongwoo has his arm hooked around Daniel's as he wolfs down his rice cakes, somehow managing to stay attractive.

 

Seongwoo finishes his skewer first and whines.

 

"We should've gotten more," he sighs deeply, as if he's extremely bothered, and Daniel tries not to spit his food out laughing.

 

They do get more when they get back on the main street, and visit a few shops, selling their eyes but not buying anything. Seongwoo does get them some iced tea from a vending machine, giving Daniel a cute smile as he hands him the bottle.

 

They part ways an hour later, apologetic Seongwoo saying he still has a few assignments to work on. Daniel understands, his workload is probably bigger than Daniel’s. But even despite that, Daniel doesn't want to say goodbye just yet and judging by the slightly fallen expression on Seongwoo's face, he doesn't as well.

 

"i had fun today," he says, looking down at his shoes as they stand to the side of the subway station.

Daniel nods before realizing Seongwoo probably didn't see that. "Yeah! Me too."

 

Something in Daniel’s voice draws a laugh out of Seongwoo, making him look up. They meet eyes and both smile.

 

"I'll text you, yeah?" Daniel asks. He doesn't want this to be the last he sees of Seongwoo.

"Please, do," Seongwoo's voice sounds hopeful, his nose scrunching as the smile grows on his face.

 

They stand there unmoving for a few moments. It’s time, Daniel thinks, and subconsciously glances at Seongwoo's lips. He really wants to kiss him right now, but he doesn't know if he's allowed in public. He's about to ask for permission when Seongwoo tugs him by his hand and they both lean in at the same time.

 

It's a chaste kiss, just lips touching lips for a few seconds. Seongwoo draws back as they make eye contact before Daniel leans in again, his hand flying to Seongwoo's neck and stepping closer to him.

 

The second kiss is deeper, and Seongwoo makes a tiny sound into Daniel's mouth, holding onto Daniel's waist. Daniel tilts his head, tongue sweeping over Seongwoo's upper lip. It tastes like ddeokggochi and the tea they got, but Daniel doesn't mind, not when Seongwoo is kissing him back, just as enthusiastic as the night they've met, but less sexual, his lips and tongue moving against Daniel’s with no rush.

 

It has the same dizzying effect on Daniel and he has to break the kiss and step back, worried it will be harder to stop the longer they kiss.

 

"I'll text you," he says and Seongwoo nods, wetting his lips with his tongue before giving Daniel another toothy grin.

 

They wave each other goodbye, and Daniel smiles happily to himself all the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> jeiajggggjos okay guys, this is something very special, adam (bvssbot) and i worked on this together and it became this huge ass cute!stripper au, so i hope you guys enjoy this (also this happened when we first messaged each other and it's our first collab, with each other and in general, so im nervous and i hope you guys like it and dfjnsdfjsfdjsjbsbsdfdsfjb, i'll stop nervously rambling now, also adam is a nice dude pls give his fics a lot of love too!) 
> 
> thank you for reading this, any kind of feedback in the comments is appreciated!


End file.
